


An Introduction To Circumstance

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Magdalena just sort of crash landed in Saulė’s yard and decided to stay, Polish folklore, Technically a fantasy au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: Saulė prefers her life the way it is. She lives a bit out of the village, gathers her herbs, tends her animals, practices with her sword. A midwife and a healer, one that can hold her own against any foe....Unfortunately, a certain fire spirit had another idea.
Relationships: nyo lithuania/nyo poland
Kudos: 3





	An Introduction To Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a trailer!! Just a little-to-no-context chapter to give you guys a taste. Inspired partly by Honey by hinotorihime  
> (Non-beta’d. If you would like to beta, let me know!)

To say Saulė hadn’t known what to expect when she let a  _ fire demon _ into her house was… well, as much as she wished it not to be, a lie. 

She knew very well the stories of flameserpents who fluttered down to earth in hopes- no  _ certainties  _ of catching a lonely maiden’s eye. Stealing her heart. Not to say that Saulė was  _ just some lonely maiden _ mind you- her own life was  _ plenty busy _ . She handled all the chores and honed the skills expected of a midwife  _ while _ shouldering duties that were considered... less maidenly. Chopping wood for the fire, drawing back her bow in silence, a bit of swordsmanship on the side. A very well rounded life, she considered herself to have. 

And all of that  _ plus  _ her knowledge  _ plus  _ her intuition  _ plus  _ her current remote location should have meant that a situation like this would have set off her suspicions immediately. She was like a sitting duck to anyone who didn’t know her- didn’t know how quickly and decisively she could handle herself. How quickly and decisively she should have handled this...  _ situation _ . Likely via stern threatening words and her surprising physical strength, that would be best. 

But, unfortunately…

“Hey! Can I have more grapes? Pleaaaase?”

Saulė rubbed her temples and looked over at the young woman currently occupying the chair across from her, tilting back in it almost far enough to fall over. Saulė tried to ignore the strike of anxiety it sent down her spine. 

“No, you just ate them all. If you want more, you can go down to the vineyard and pick what's left yourself. And  _ stop _ tilting your chair like that.” 

Her guest pouted, bottom lip a striking plump red, pretty grass-green eyes fluttering behind long brown lashes. She let her chair clack back down on all fours, and her hair flitted cutely about her head with the motion. 

_ Honeytrap _ . Saulė thought.  _ I need to put my foot down. _

She lifted her chin, “You heard me. I managed to get everything done this morning _before_ you even woke up, all my chores are _over_ while you haven’t done a thing.”

“That's not fair!” The girl whined, lifting up the hem of her borrowed nightgown to expose the bandages on her chest, “I’m injured! Did you forget already?”

Saulė averted her eyes, the image of the girl laying miserably in her field naked as a baby, chest a bloodied mess and light hair stained reddish brown… It had been nights ago, and still the woman wouldn’t say where or who or what had done it. 

“No.” Saulė sighed. “Put your skirt down. You can handle a bit of  _ walking _ .”

The girl made a face, “ _ Barely _ .”

She had a point, and Saulė’s stubbornness flared.

“Well  _ i’m  _ not going out there. So either you figure it out yourself, or no more grapes. You have bread and honey,  _ right there.” _

Her guest made a self-pitying ‘harrumph!’, and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re mean for a pretty lady! I thought you’d be nicer!”

Saulė rolled her eyes, “and you’re still refusing to tell me your name, so I guess we’re both at odds.”

“Mmm….” The girl leaned forward over the table, reaching for the honey. The nightgown slid off her shoulder. “Who’s the prettiest girl you know?”

The question caught Saulė far off guard, and she felt her face flush mildly, “ _ What? _ ” 

The girl rolled her hand, “You know… Girls… Pretty… Which ones the best, I know you get the idea.”

Saulė glared at the wall, regaining her compusure. If this was the girls idea of  _ flirting or- something, _ it was going to take far more than  _ that.  _ “........... I’d have to say my friend, then, Natasha.”

The girl’s eyes lit up mischievously, “Oooh! Then call me-“

“No.”

“I. Wasn’t. Doooone!” That pouty face again, “I was  _ going  _ to say you should call me  _ Natazsa.” _

Saulė gave her a deadpan look. 

“Arrgh…. You’re no fun. Natza? Nasha? Natka?” The girl dipped the honey wand into the small pot, and raised it to her lips.

Saulė tried not to follow ‘Natasza’s’ motions too obviously, and opted to rest her head in her own hand. “No. No. No.”

“Magda?”

Saulė frowned, “Magda?”

The girl suddenly looked  _ extremely _ like she was trying to play off nervousness, “What about it? Rhymes with Natka. If you’re so  _ caught up  _ about-“

“...Nothing, nothing,” Saulė interrupted, ”it‘s just….  _ That  _ fits you. Magdalena? After St. Magdalene?” She let herself smirk slightly, “I guess you  _ do  _ fit the Woman Of….  _ ill Repute  _ category.”

Magda looked almost embarrassed _ ,  _ before tilting her chin up and raising her eyebrows haughtily, “Why thank you, Saulė. Almost thought you didn’t notice! What with all the dodging.”

Saulė almost laughed, “If you think  _ i’m _ dodging-”

“You admit!”

“If it makes you feel better covering up, sure.”

Magda laughed, a sound that was high and far too repetitive, and she began tilting her chair back again. 

With a decisive movement, she stuck the honey wand in her mouth and grinned. 

Saulė sighed, pushing herself up from her seat, “I do the dishes far too much when you’re around, I hope you know.” 

Magda just tilted further back, cheekily, and moved her head to watch Saulė in amusement.

Saulė looked down at her with a glare she hoped wasn’t to be translated as fond, rolling her eyes, and plucked the stick from Magda’s mouth.

“I’m an injured guest and you treat me like a leech.” She probbed, smirking.

Saulė grabbed the container she held the dirty dishes in, groaning a bit as the effort to lift it centered in her lower back. 

“I really don’t think you count as a  _ guest  _ anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
